


Bottoms Up

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro frowned. He hadn't spent much time with Matt yet, had got only a few glimpses during dinner, and a too short hug when he'd arrived. But he didn't want to intrude.ORAfter the reunion, there's the real reunion. Now with Space Booze™!





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Takaperoisesti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367009) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Beta Reader: [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips)
> 
> Written for [@shattsunday March 2018 Challenge](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/171704732410/shattsundaychallenge-march-2018-prompts), using the Theme/Single Word prompt: Carnation.
> 
> Also, there are plenty of references to the show itself, let's see if you can find them all! :D
> 
> A huge thanks to Fleets who helped so, so much with grammar and stuff <3 (Tho I didn't accept all the corrections, so the mistakes are still mine, and mine alone :D)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

It had been a long day. Shiro laid the pad on his desk and stretched his arms. The arrival of Green had thrown the whole Castle of Lions into a whirlwind of activity. Well, most of the Castle. Lance had been oddly subdued, but maybe it was because Pidge and Hunk were both otherwise occupied with showing Matt the ropes. Or adding Matt's huge Galra intel to their system which, in a way, was Matt showing them the ropes.

Shiro frowned. He hadn't spent much time with Matt yet, had got only a few glimpses during dinner, and a too short hug when he'd arrived. But he didn't want to intrude. It was important to Pidge to get some alone time with her brother after over two years of separation. He'd have his chance later on.

A knock on the door startled him and pulled him from his musing.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and Matt stepped in. He was still wearing the same frayed robe he'd had on when arriving to the Castle. It made him look foreign.

"I thought we'd celebrate the reunion," Matt smirked, raising the muddy brown bottle in his hand, "you know, like we used to, back at the Garrison?"

"You... you brought, um, alcohol?" Shiro asked, clearly perplexed, but beckoning Matt further in. "I hope that's not Nunvil, can't stand that stuff."

"Na-ah, it's something worse. It's zorqthan," Matt grinned, sitting on Shiro's bed. "The rebels distill it. It's kinda like moonshine, and tastes like shit. It's gonna be great!"

"Yeah..." Shiro hesitated, but sat next to Matt. His tolerance of alcohol had been a constant joke between them, how he, with his 220 pounds, got drunk after a couple of beers, while Matt the beanpole could inhale a six-pack and still beat him in Mario Kart.

Matt unscrewed the cap and took a whiff of the bottle. He pulled a face, before taking a swig and passing the bottle on.

Shiro winced before raising the bottle to his lips. Matt was sitting so close he could feel the warmth radiating from him, so when he coughed after swallowing a mouthful of the vile liquid, he knocked his arm against Matt's.

"So, Black Paladin," Matt drawled between chuckles."Still can't hold your liquor?"

"Fuck off!" Shiro spat out, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Matt laughed out loud and took the bottle.

"I bet that's the first time you've sworn after leaving Earth? Shiro the Hero, setting example for the young and fresh-faced. Thank fuck I'm here now."

Shiro cast a sidelong glance at Matt, but couldn't stop smiling. Matt was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. Not yet, anyway.

"What was all that 'sir' business? I mean, never in your life have you called me 'sir' before," he asked instead.

Matt snorted.

"Do you even know how authoritative you look? I mean, the physical prowess is one thing, but your posture and, God, it felt like everything else just slid aside and you were the whole focus of the group," he explained, gesturing with his hands. Shiro grabbed the bottle and took a swig, just to save his bed from getting wet. "I was dazed, can you imagine? Also, there were royals there, so, I figured it was best to stay civil and not, like, slap your butt."

Shiro felt a familiar blush creep up his cheeks.

"What? You'd prefer I smack you on the buttocks?" Matt sniggered, snatching the bottle from Shiro.

Shiro just shook his head, not daring to continue the joke. He'd never confessed. Never had the guts to say anything. And then he'd thought it was too late and had just given up hope. Seeing Matt now was like he'd been given a second chance, but still, he hesitated.

"Remember when we snuck out of the Garrison and broke in the cafeteria for a little late-night snack?" Shiro said, after the silence was too much to bear.

"Yeah," Matt leaned on the back wall, crossing his legs. "You always wanted to clean up the counters after we raided the larder."

"Well, it was the polite thing to do," Shiro said a tad defensively, but then snorted. "Yeah, you're right, it was dumb."

"Well, not _dumb_ per se, just, you know, very Shiro-like of you."

Shiro laughed out loud at the absurdity of Matt's words. He settled better next to Matt, letting his legs hang off the bed.

"What's Matt-like, then?"

Matt tapped his finger on his lower lip. Shiro's gaze lingered a bit too long on his lips even after Matt gave the bottle to him again. Shiro checked if Matt had noticed anything, but he kept staring at the opposite wall, his thoughts clearly miles away.

"Remember the time I wanted to sneak out to tag the brick wall at the front yard?"

"I do, very well." Shiro, once again, shook his head, "I had to physically restrain you. For Christ's sake, it was April Fools' Day! And your birthday! Everyone would have known it was you even with a nickname, and you would have been kicked out of the Garrison!"

"You sat on me! Dude, you totally _sat on me_! You and all your muscles. Shit, I was bruised like a plum."

"Matt, I sat on your thighs and pinned you to the bed, I did not bruise you," Shiro huffed, blushing a bit at his own words.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I was being oppressed, that's what it was!"

"Stop quoting historical movies," Shiro scoffed. The alien booze was starting to make his head feel lighter, and he pushed the bottle to Matt's hand.

"It's not like you would've had to do anything. Maybe carry a can or two. Or, you could have, I don't know, done the bathroom wall, paint something like 'DO YOUR HOMEWORK' there."

Shiro burst into a laughter, almost missing the soft look Matt gave him.

"Remember Lieutenant Boon? His fly was open for the whole double period, and we couldn't keep a straight face. The whole class was sniggering at him, and he kept yelling, _'Why are you laughing?'_ "

"Oh, God, yes," Matt laughed, thrusting the bottle back into Shiro's hand. "Yeah, he was the worst. No, I take it back, the worst was definitely Commander Iverson with his bulging eyes."

"They're not that bulging anymore," Shiro said almost conversationally, though he made a fist with his prosthesis, and had to concentrate hard to loosen his fingers again. "I saw him after I, you know. Anyway, there's something wrong with his left eye."

"Maybe someone punched him," Matt wondered delightedly, ignoring what Shiro didn't say.

"Maybe. I'd like to punch him too," Shiro grunted.

"Hear, hear," Matt echoed in a sing-song voice, snatching the bottle back.

The Castle hummed around them, the sound oddly soothing. The silence wasn't uncomfortable anymore, it felt like they were back at the Garrison, just lounging after a hard training day, waiting for the lights to go off, before sneaking out to do whatever Matt had in mind.

Shiro glanced at Matt and caught his eye. They shared a smile, before Shiro shifted a bit, his knee now resting against Matt's leg.

"Remember when we snuck out and walked two miles to that gas station?" Matt said after a beat. "And then we had to hide our jackets, so that they wouldn't know we were from the Garrison? You only had a sleeveless shirt and it was freezing."

"I remember," Shiro said, smiling softly at the memory. "They made mean cocoa."

"Wuss," Matt snorted. "Though, I wish I'd ordered that, because their coffee was like motor oil, and not even the good kind."

"Is there a good kind of motor oil?"

"Shut up," Matt chuckled, swatting Shiro's arm. His hand lingered on the bare skin for a moment longer than necessary, and Shiro felt goosebumps rise on his arm. The bottle was almost empty now, and when Matt offered the rest to Shiro, he declined. His head was buzzing slightly, and he slouched against the wall, almost leaning his head on Matt's shoulder.

"And remember how I found that carnation?" Matt continued.

"You didn't find it, you stole it," Shiro objected. "You dropped a can of Monster and told me to pick it up, then you just plucked it off while I was busy fishing for the can under the shelf."

"Yeah, that was the whole point. The cashier was totally checking out your ass."

"Jesus, Matt!"

"I know!" Matt snickered. "He should have done his job and kept an eye out for _me_! Well, his loss. It looked pretty in your buttonhole, though."

"Yeah, it did," Shiro said wistfully, lost in the memory.

A minute passed, or maybe it was two, Shiro didn't really know anymore. He'd let his head fall on Matt's shoulder, and closed his eyes for a bit. It was nice. Matt was nice. And warm. And Matt's breath made Shiro's hair shift slightly with his every exhale, and it too, felt nice.

"You know, Matt, that night when we walked back to the Garrison?" Shiro's words were slurring a bit.

"Yeah? Oh, God, you're drunk already! Haven't you learnt shit during these years?" Matt laughed, and Shiro felt it against his cheek. It felt weirdly satisfying.

"Shut up," he said without heat.

"I guess I'll drink the rest of this."

"Okay..."

Shiro heard Matt swallow rest of the booze, then throw the bottle on the floor. It rolled all the way to the other wall. Shiro tried to make a mental note to pick the bottle up later.

"What were you saying about that night?" Matt asked a while later. Shiro was almost sure he could feel Matt's lips forming the words against his forehead.

"Umm..." Shiro tried to think. He snaked his hand around Matt's waist to focus better. Also, to stay up and not fall all the way into Matt's lap. Then he remembered. "I was gonna kiss you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Shiro confirmed, nodding and accidentally rubbing his nose on Matt's chin. Matt drew in a sharp breath, and then laid his hand over Shiro's.

"Why didn't you?"

"I chickened out," Shiro said with sad voice.

"You know what, Shirogane," Matt hummed, "I'm gonna wait until morning but not a minute later. Then you're gonna make good with that promise."

"Okay," Shiro nodded again. This time he left his nose against Matt's cheek. Matt smelled good. Not flowery good, but Shiro never liked flowers that much anyway. Well, maybe carnations. "Will you stay for the night?"

"You couldn't drag me out. Well, you probably could, but not in this condition," Matt said, and even though Shiro couldn't see his face, he could tell Matt was smiling.

"Wouldn't wanna."

"I know, Takashi, I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu and also, check out @shattsunday for more Shatt!


End file.
